freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fanmades:Five Nights at Candy's
FNaC= Five Nights at Candy's es un Juego basado en el Primer y Segundo Juego de la Saga original Creado por Emil Macko. El objetivo será sobrevivir cinco noches de 12:00 PM a 6:00 AM (sin incluir la 6ta noche y la Custom Night) a los animatrónicos de Candy's Burgers & Fries. Resumen El entretenimiento aquí son Candy el gato, Cindy la gata, Chester el chimpancé, Blank el animatrónico y el pingüino; Todos animatrónicos dispuestos a divertir a la multitud. Trabajas en este sitio en horario nocturno, vigilas que no entren maleantes, y si algún animatrónico esta fuera de su lugar, Mantelo vigilado, cierra las puertas si ha de ser necesario, y aprovecha las cámaras de visión nocturna que te ayudarán en tu trabajo. Jugabilidad La jugabilidad es bastante similar a los dos primeros Juegos. Tienes que defenderte de los animatrónicos usando las tres puertas que tienes cerca tuyo, dos a los lados, y una puerta en el centro de la oficina para impedir que algún animatrónico (Blank) intente romper el cristal de la ventana; Las cámaras de visión nocturna te ayudarán, aunque no sean de última tecnología. Tu energía es limitada, las puertas y la visión nocturna usan energía, así que hay que evitar malgastarla. Animatronicos En el nuevo Local de Candy's hay animatrónicos del anterior local, que junto a los nuevos, intentaran atrapar al jugador. Animatrónicos Principales }} Animatrónicos Old }} Historia Curiosidades *Es el Fanmade más conocido de FNaF, debido a su gran parecido con este. *Los posters de Candy y Cindy reproducirán un bocinazo al pulsarles la nariz (Al igual que con el Poster de Freddy en el Primer Juego). *Five Nights at Candy's se ubica en una línea de tiempo en la saga de Five Nights at Freddy's, la cual es después de que el primer establecimiento de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza cerrara. *Al pulsar uno de los dibujos de la cámara 11, se podrá apreciar durante un instante al Youtuber Markiplier en el computador del escritorio diciendo su famosa frase "I'm the king of Five Nights at Freddy's"(Soy el rey de Five Nights at Freddy's) *El icono del juego tiene la misma apariencia que el del primer juego de FNaF, donde el animatronico principal aparece de frente mostrando solo su cabeza. *En una de las primeras veriones del juego Blank tenía otros dibujos en el cuerpo, pero en la versión final, estos se cambiaron. *La habitación de Partes & Servicios donde se encuentran RAT y Old Candy no están en la cámaras, asi que solo verá cuando salgan de ella. *Cuándo RAT se mueve, se "esconde" de las cámaras, algo parecido a Freddy en el Primer Juego. *La mecánica de Blank es bastante similar a la Foxy en el primer juego. Actualizaciones 1.03 * Arreglada una inconsistencia gráfica. 1.1.0 * Arreglado error que impedía la reproducción de algunos sonidos de ambiente jugando. * Reestructuradas las puertas completamente ** Los animatrónicos esperaran más tiempo antes de atacar, pero solo cuando hayan sido notados. **Eliminados los sonidos de pasos. **Usando dos puertas al tiempo gastara más energía, y usar tres, muchísima más. ** Los botones de las puertas ahora tienen sonido cuando las puertas son desactivadas. **Añadido un sistema de cronómetro para controlar cuanto tiempo puede una puerta ser ocupada. * Arreglado error menor gráfico. * El botón de panel ahora es más ancho. * Arreglado glitch que permitía usar la cámara durante un jumpscare. * Las pantallas raras, ahora son más raras. * Eliminados pequeños detalles gráficos. Tráiler Oficial center |-| FNaC 2= Five Nights at Candy's 2 es un fanmade desarrollado por Emil "Ace" Macko basado en la serie Five Nights at Freddy's. El juego actúa como secuela de Five Night at Candy's, donde el objetivo es sobrevivir a los Viejos Animatrónicos de '''Candy's Resumen Los animatrónicos que un día entretenian a los niños, ahora están en una fabrica abandonada, donde una adolescente (Protagonista) debe pasar 5 noches, evitar a los personajes por el frente y por los conductos, pero ya no serán igual de dulces que antes. Jugabilidad La jugabilidad de FNaC 2 es muy similar a la que se presentaba en Five Nights at Freddy's 3. El jugador dispone de una tableta la cual permite visualizar cada una de las cámaras que se encuentran repartidas por todo el mapa y Ademas, con la tableta el jugador sera capaz de hacer sonar los teléfonos que están repartidos por la zona para poder atraer a los animatronicos (Igual al Dispositivo de Audio de FNaF3) o para asustar a ciertos personajes que quieran entrar en las ventilaciones, aunque si estos se mantienen encendidos, fallaran y habrá que esperar a que vuelvan a funcionar. También el personaje podrá usar el flash de la cámara de su celular, el cual le permitirá visualizar durante un instante el largo pasillo que se encuentra adelante (Esto hace referencia a la linterna utilizada en Five Nights at Freddy's 2) Animatronicos Animatrónicos de Candy's }} Animatrónicos Antiguos }} Historia Curiosidades *La gama de animatronicos que se presenta, esta claramente basado en los Withered animatronicos de Five Nights at Freddy's 2. *El juego transcurre 20 años después de los acontecimientos de la primera entrega. *Si se pulsa la nariz del peluche de Candy, este reproducirá un bocinazo parecido al del primer juego y al resto de juegos de FNaF. *El icono del juego tiene la misma apariencia que el del segundo juego de FNaF, mostrando solo la cabeza del animatronico principal, mirando hacia un lado y con un 2 a la derecha. *Si se presiona uno de los dibujos de cámara 14, aparcera un personaje denominado Scribble Netty, la cual no tiene un papel importante dando a entender que es un easter-egg. *Si se escribe M-A-R-K mientras se juega una noche, se podrá oír al youtuber Markiplier imitando a un fantasma. *Si se hace doble click en el dibujo de Popgoes (personaje principal del fangame "Popgoes") de la cámara 11, se podrá escuchar un pequeño fragmento de la música Popgoes the weasel. *En este Juego no aparece Old Candy, se desconoce la razón de esto, pero al parecer es reemplazado por Cat *New Candy y New Cindy no son los mismos animatrónicos del primer juego, sino una re-versión de ellos, esto puede apreciarse en diferencias en los modelos. *Emil Macko confirmo por un pregunta en Twitter, que Cat y Rat están basados en Tom y Jerry (Un gato y un Ratón) Actualizaciones 1.0.4 *Se ha arreglado un glitch que permitía sobrevivir la noche a pesar de haber recibido un jumpscare. 1.0.5 *Arreglado un fallo que hacia que las noches (6 y 8) mostraran la hora PM en vez de AM. 1.0.6 *Arreglado un fallo que hacia que los jumpscare se ubicaran a la izquierda de la pantalla. 1.0.7 *Arreglo de un fallo que hacia que la AI (Inteligencia artificial) no se reiniciara al completar o perder una noche. Tráiler Oficial |-|FNaC 3= Five Nights at Candy's 3 es un Fangame en desarrolo por Emil "Ace" Macko inspirado en la serie Five Nights at Freddy's creada por Scott Cawthon. Será la tercera y última entrega de la serie Five Nights at Candy's. Jugabilidad (Demo) En la Demo puede verse que tiene una jugabilidad muy parecida a la de FNaF 4, pero con la diferencia que tiene una cámara más libre, además que el jugador puede revisar debajo de la cama y reproducir una canción para dormir en una grabadora. Al igual que los demás juegos habrá que sobrevivir a los constantes ataques de Nightmare Rat hasta las 6AM. Animatrónicos }} Curiosidades * Para celebrar el April's Fools Day (Día de los tontos en EE.UU), Emil sacó un teaser que vendría a ser el mismo que el primer teaser de FNaC3, solamente cambiando la cabeza de Rat por la de Markiplier (el mismo que apareció en el primer juego) con la frase A story can't end, without the king (Una historia no puede terminar sin el rey) y el cartel que dice It was me all along (Fui yo todo el tiempo). *En los teasers, los mensajes ocultos hablan sobre "encontrar al jugador", por ahora se desconoce la razón. Tráiler Oficial |-| Galería= Five Nights at Candy's Teasers Teaser Final.png|Teaser de Inverted Puppet "Los accidentes pasan" Teaser Final Iluminado.png|Teaser Final Iluminado. (Nótese a RAT oculto en el fondo) Tumblr np5jxtjfvB1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Teaser de Candy, "Pronto" Tumblr np6ffuaCgx1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Teaser de Cindy, "Jugamos en la oscuridad" Tumblr npsmj8HhGx1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Teaser de Old Candy, "Te veo" Tumblr nq3na9W5171tlqf51o1 1280.png|Teaser del pingüino, "Fuera de servicio" Tumblr nqegv7ndsj1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Teaser de Blank, "El roto" Menú Principal Menu Candy.png|Candy en menú principal,al comenzar el juego. Menu Cindy.png|Cindy en el menú principal,al terminar la noche 1. Menu Chester.png|Chester en el menú principal, al terminar la noche 2. Menu Pingüino.png|El Pingüino en el menú principal, al terminar la noche 3. Old Candy Menu.png|Old Candy en el menú principal, al terminar la noche 4. Menu Blank.png|Blank en el menú principal,al terminar la noche 5. Rata Menu.png|RAT en el menu principal, al completar la ultima noche. FNaC GameOver.png|Game Over del juego. Localizaciones Candy y Cindy En El Escenario.png|Candy y Cindy en el escenario. 184.png|Candy en el escenario. Cindy En El Escenario.png|Cindy en el escenario. Shadow Candy.png|Shadow Candy (easter egg) en el escenario Escenario Vacío.png|El escenario. Rata En El Pasillo.png|RAT en el pasillo. Pingüino En El Pasillo.png|Pingüino en el pasillo. Cindy En El Pasillo.png|Cindy en el pasillo. Candy En El Pasillo.png|Candy en el pasillo. Pasillo.png|El pasillo. Posters En Los Baños.png|Posters en los baños. Rata En Los Baños.png|RAT en los baños. Pingüino En Los Baños.png|Pingüino en los baños. Cindy En Los Baños.png|Cindy en los baños. Candy En Los Baños.png|Candy en los baños Baños.png|Los baños Rata En El Pasillo Izquierdo.png|Rata en el pasillo izquierdo. Pingüino En El Pasillo Izquierdo.png|Pingüino en el pasillo izquierdo. Cindy En El Pasillo Izquierdo.png|Cindy en el pasillo izquierdo. Candy En El Pasillo Izquierdo.png|Candy en el pasillo izquierdo. Pasillo Izquierdo.png|Pasillo izquierdo. Rata En El Pasillo Dos.png|Rata en el segundo pasillo. Cindy En El Pasillo Dos.png|Cindy en el segundo pasillo. Candy En El Pasillo Dos.png|Candy en el segundo pasillo. Pasillo Dos.png|Segundo pasillo. Animación De Blank Rompiendo La Ventana Delantera.gif|Animación de Blank rompiendo la ventana de la oficina. Rata En El Pasillo Derecho.png|RAT en el pasillo derecho. Old Candy En El Pasillo Derecho.png|Old Candy en el pasillo derecho. Chester En El Pasillo Derecho.png|Chester en el pasillo derecho. Candy En El Pasillo Derecho.png|Candy en el pasillo derecho. Pasillo Derecho.png|Pasillo derecho. Rata En CAM07.png|RAT en la CAM07. Old Candy En CAM07.png|Old Candy en la CAM07. Chester En CAM07.png|Chester en la CAM07. Candy En CAM07.png|Candy en la CAM07. CAM07.png|CAM07. Rata En CAM08.png|Rata en la CAM08. Old Candy En CAM08.png|Old Candy en la CAM08. Chester En CAM08.png|Chester en la CAM08. Candy En CAM08.png|Candy en la CAM08. CAM08.png|CAM08. CAM09.png|CAM09. Rata En CAM09.png|Rata en la CAM09. Old Candy En CAM09.png|Old Candy en la CAM09. Chester En CAM09 2.png|Segunda posición de Chester en la CAM09. Chester En CAM09.png|Chester en la CAM09. Old Candy En CAM10 Dos.png|Segunda posición de Old Candy en la CAM10. Old Candy En CAM10.png|Old Candy en la CAM10. CAM10.png|CAM10. Blank En CAM11 Cuatro.png|CAM11. Blank En CAM11 Tres.png|Blank en la CAM11. Blank En CAM11 Dos.png|Blank mirando desde la CAM11. Blank En CAM11.png|Blank de pie en la CAM11. Cindy En CAM12 Con La Puerta Abierta.png|Cindy en la CAM12 con la puerta de la cocina abierta. CAM12 Puerta Abierta.png|CAM12 con la puerta de la cocina abierta. Pingüino En CAM12.png|El Pingüino saliendo de la cocina CAM12. Cindy En CAM12.png|Cindy en la CAM12. CAM12.png|CAM12. Jumpscares Candyjumpscarerightdoor.gif|Primer Jumpscare de Candy. FNaCCandy.gif|Segundo jumpscare de Candy. 186.gif|Tercer Jumpscare de Candy. FNaCCindy.gif|Jumpscare de Cindy. Chester_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Chester. output_ygicwl_by_ask_blossomexe-d93pqag.gif|Jumpscare de Blank. Old_candy_jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare de Old Candy. Jumpscare_Rat_2.gif|Primer Jumpscare de RAT. FNaCRat.gif|Segundo jumpscare de RAT. Extras Candyyy.png|'Candy' en los Extras Cindyyy.png|'Cindy' en los Extras Chesterrr.png|'Chester' en los Extras Penguinnnn.png|'The Penguin' en los Extras Blankkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk.png|'Blank' en los Extras Oldcandyyy.png|'Old Candy' en los Extras Ratttttttttttt.png|'RAT' en los Extras Five Nights at Candy's 2 Teasers FNaC2TeaserCandy.jpg|Teaser de Candy en Five Nights at Candy's 2. FNaC2TeaserCindy.png|Teaser de Cindy en Five Nights at Candy's 2. cindyiluminado.png|Teaser iluminado, notese la frase "The Cat will return" (El gato volverá) FNaC2TeaserBlank.jpg|Teaser de Blank en Five Nights at Candy's 2. 212605(1).jpg|Teaser iluminado de Blank. Note el texto "Will you survive another week in the dark?"(¿Vas a sobrevivir otra semana en la oscuridad?) Penguin-0.png|Teaser de Penguin en Five Nights at Candy's 2. 221394(1).jpg|Teaser iluminado de Penguin. Note que el personaje es trasparente, ya que deja ver el escenario de atrás. tumblr_o1kpaw3ucV1tlqf51o1_1280.jpg|Teaser de Chester chesterlight.jpg|Teaser iluminado. Note la fase "Why didn't they like me?"(¿Por qué no les gusto?) Menú Principal FNaC2-(Title).gif|Titulo del juego. Candymenu.gif|'Candy' en el menú principal. Cindymenu.gif|'Cindy' en el menú principal. Chestermenu.gif|'Chester' en el menú principal. Pinguinmenu.gif|'Pinguin' en el menú principal. Blankmenu.gif|'Blank' en el menú principal. Ratmenu.gif|'The Rat' en el menú principal. Catmenu.gif|'The Cat' en el menú principal Localizaciones Cam11.jpg|Cámara 11. Cam11candy.jpg|'Candy' en la cámara 11 97.png|'Cindy' en la cámara 11 Cam11chesterven.gif|'Chester' en la cámara 11, intentando entrar por la ventilación. 96.png|'Blank' en la cámara 11. Cam11cat.jpg|'The Cat' en la cámara 11. Cam11ratven.gif|'The Cat' intentando entrar en la ventilación de la cámara 11. Cam11rat.jpg|'The Rat' en la cámara 11. Cam11ratacat.jpg|'The Rat' y The Cat en la cámara 11. CAM12.jpg|Cámara 12 cam12candy.jpg|'Candy' en la cámara 12. cam12cindy.jpg|'Cindy' en la cámara 12. cam12chester.gif|'Chester' en la cámara 12. cam12blank.jpg|'Blank' en la cámara 12. cam12-cat.jpg|'Cat' en la cámara 12. cam12catvent.gif|'The Cat' en la cámara 12, intentando entrar en la ventilación. cam12rat.jpg|'The Rat' en la cámara 12. cam12catrat.jpg|'The Rat' y The Cat en la cámara 12. cam13.jpg|Cámara 13. cam13candy.jpg|'Candy' en la cámara 13. cam13cindy.jpg|'Cindy' en la cámara 13. cam13chester.gif|'Chester' en la cámara 13. cam13blank.jpg|'Blank' en la cámara 13. cam13rat.jpg|'The Rat' en la cámara 13. cam13cat.jpg|'The Cat' en la cámara 13. cam13catvent.gif|'The Cat' intentando entrar en la ventilación de la cámara 13. cam13catrat.jpg|'The Cat' y The Rat en la cámara 13. cam14.jpg|Cámara 14. cam14candy.jpg|'Candy' en la cámara 14. cam14cindy.jpg|'Cindy' en la cámara 14. cam14chester.gif|'Chester' en la cámara 14. cam14blank.jpg|'Blank' en la cámara 14. cam14cat.jpg|'The Cat' en la cámara 14. cam14catvent.gif|'The Cat' en la cámara 14, intentando entrar en la ventilación. cam14rat.jpg|'The Rat' en la cámara 14. cam14catrat.jpg|'The Rat' y The Cat en la cámara 14. 27-0.png|Scribble Netty. Easter egg que se puede invocar al hacer doble click en uno de los dibujos de la cámara 14. cam15.jpg|Cámara 15. cam15candy.jpg|'Candy' en la cámara 15. cam15cindy.jpg|'Cindy' en la cámara 15. cam15chester.gif|'Chester' en la cámara 15. cam15blank.jpg|'Blank' en la cámara 15. cam15cat.jpg|'The Cat' en la cámara 15. cam15catvent.gif|'The Cat' intentando entrar en la ventilación de la cámara 15. cam15rat.jpg|'The Rat' en la cámara 15. cam15catrat.jpg|'The Cat' y The Rat en la cámara 15. cam16.png|Cámara 16. cam16candy.png|'Candy' en la cámara 16. cam16cindy.png|'Cindy' en la cámara 16. cam16chester.gif|'Chester' en la cámara 16. cam16blank.png|'Blank' en la cámara 16. cam16cat.png|'The Cat' en la cámara 16. cam16catvent.gif|'The Cat' intentando entrar en la ventilación de la cámara 16. cam16rat.png|'The Rat' en la cámara 16. cam16catrat.png|'The Cat' y The Rat en la cámara 16. RATAttack.png|'RAT' arruinando el sistema de las cámaras. RATPhantom.png|'RAT' mirando a la cámara antes de arruinar el sistema. PenguinAttack.png|'Penguin' arruinando el sistema de las cámaras. PenguinPhamtom.png|'Penguin' mirando a la cámara antes de arruinar el sistema. hall.jpg|Pasillo que se encuentra en frente del jugador. hallcandyend.jpg|'Candy' al final del pasillo. hallcandyhalf.jpg|'Candy' en el medio del pasillo. hallcandyfront.jpg|'Candy' enfrente del jugador. hallcindyend.jpg|'Cindy' al final del pasillo. hallcindyhalf.jpg|'Cindy' en el medio del pasillo. hallcindyfront.jpg|'Cindy' enfrente del jugador. hallblankend.png|'Blank' al final del pasillo. hallblankhalf.png|'Blank' en medio del pasillo. hallblankfront.png|'Blank' enfrente del jugador. hallcatend.png|'The Cat' al final del pasillo. hallcathalf.png|'The Cat' en medio del pasillo. hallcatfront.png|'The Cat' enfrente del jugador. hallratend.png|'The Rat' al final del pasillo. hallrathalf.png|'The Rat' en medio del pasillo. hallratfront.png|'The Rat' enfrente del jugador. Jumpscares 1cj.gif|Primer jumpscare de Candy Ca2j.gif|Segundo jumpscare de Candy Ci1j.gif|Primer jumpscare de Cindy Ci2j.gif|Segundo jumpscare de Cindy 1jc.gif|Jumpscare de Chester blankjump1.gif|Primer jumpscare de Blank blankjump2.gif|Segundo jumpscare de Blank FNAC2-RAT-JUMPSCARE.gif|Primer Jumpscare de RAT 6w5yV0.gif|Segundo Jumpscare de RAT Catjump1.gif|Primer jumpscare de Cat Catjump2.gif|Segundo jumpscare de Cat Extras 1-3.png|'New Candy' en los extras. 2-1.png|'New Candy (Withered)' en los extras. 3-0.png|'New Cindy' en los extras. 4-1.png|'New Cindy (Withered)' en los extras. 5-0.png|'Blank (Withered)' en los extras. 6-0.png|'Chester (Withered)' en los extras. 7-0.png|'Penguin (Withered)' en los extras. 9-0.png|'The Rat' en los extras. 8-1.png|'The Cat' en los extras. Five Nights at Candy's 3 Teaser 1 full (jpg)-jfnzupfb (1).jpg|Primer teaser del juego. Note la frase a story can't end without a beginning (Una historia no puede terminar sin un comienzo) Br.jpg|Primer teaser iluminado. Note la pequeña frase I will found you (Te voy a encontrar). Ce9uZr6WIAASP9b.jpg|Teaser de Broma con la cara de Markiplier en Rat. Markiplier iluminado.png|Teaser Iluminado, notese los números 14159 sLyyPIQ.jpg|Segundo teaser del juego. Note la frase will you find me?(¿Vas a encontrarme?). fnac3t2.jpg|Segundo teaser iluminado. Note la frase or will I find you? (¿O voy a encontrarte?). TeaserRat.png|Teaser de una habitacion, con una puerta abierta y un Animatrónico en ella. TeaserRat2.jpg|Teaser Iluminado, notese a "Nightmare Rat" y un 1962 arriba. Nightmarecatteaser.png|Cuarto Teaser, confirmando que habrá un "Nightmare Cat" Nightmarecatiluminado.png|Teaser iluminado, notese la frase two of us, one of you (Dos de nosotros, uno de ti) Screenshot 01-ap9pcj8t.png|Quinto teaser, notese los botones en la pantalla. Screenshot 02-guw4pfu4.png|Sexto teaser, mostrando una mecánica del juego. Screenshot 03-fgqitg3d.png|Séptimo teaser, mostrando parte de la habitación. Screenshot 04-tz8edxj5.png|Octavo teaser, notese que está mas oscuro y el armario está abierto. Screenshot 04iluminado.png|Teaser iluminado, notese a "Nightmare Rat" dentro. Iconos Five Nights at Candy's 0000.png|Icono del primer juego. FNAC2-Teaser_1.jpg|Icono del segundo juego. Fnac 3 icon 768-2ptwpvda.png|Icono del tercer juego. Categoría:Fangames